


Sweater Paws

by speary16



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speary16/pseuds/speary16
Summary: Roman is a young girl who just started high school in America. She finds herself at a cross road in her self identity discovering and finds herself crushing on someone in her class. She wishes that they noticed her but what she doesn't know is she's all they're noticing.





	Sweater Paws

They don't know. They never do. Sure they'll glance over in class and smile while passing me in the hall but that's it.

Don't they know? We have 5 out of 8 classes and never once have they talked to me. The freckles on their cheeks and their giant framed glasses that make them seems so small, and the sweater paws. The sweater paws make me want to cry due to a cuteness overload. Their short purple hair, looks so soft. I don't care how weird it sounds, I want to see if it's as soft as it looks. Is it as soft as them? Is anything as soft as Pattons sweater paws?


End file.
